


euphoric feeling

by ventijaexmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Angst, Past Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: Javier didn't truly know euphoria until Yuzuru HanyuOrA few vignettes of Javier feeling euphoric
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	euphoric feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How is everyone faring with the virus?
> 
> Today I went out for a quick walk down by the Han river since over here in Korea the quarantine isn't that strict now but safety precautions are necessary. Actually, I wrote this fic while sitting by the river.
> 
> Um it's kinda like a 5+1 but that the same time it isn't, anyway, I tried to be deep but failed sorry ┻┳|･ω･)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> English isnt my first language so if there are any mistakes sorry.

The first time Javier had ever felt euphoric was when he put on skating boots for the first time. He remembers stepping into the rink with his sister and feeling a sense of belonging and happiness as he slowly skated around.  
-  
The second time he remembers feeling euphoric was when he started dating Miki. The happiness of being able to shower someone in love, the giddiness in his stomach everytime he looked at her and the overall excitement of being in a fresh relationship.

He remembers the happiness he felt when Miki introduced him to Himawari and the delight in knowing that Himawari liked him despite knowing him for such a short period of time.  
-  
The third time he felt euphoria course through his veins was when Yuzuru initiated a hug.

He remembers sitting in the dressing room alone, frustratedly untying his skates, he remembers seeing Yuzuru enter and kneel in front of him, arms open and head tilted, eyes wide and questioning. Javier remembers falling into the embrace and finding it surprisingly comforting as Yuzuru stroked his hair and muttered soft words in japanese that Javier barely understood.

He buried his face in Yuzuru's neck inhaling the soft floral scent of the younger, his own hands wrapping around Yuzuru's waist as the latter smiled softly.  
-  
The fourth time Javi felt euphoric was when Yuzuru let out his loud honking laugh after a joke he told. He vividly remembers the day. He skated over to Yuzuru who was talking with Nobu and whispered the joke into his ear, a corny, cheesy joke that sent Yuzuru into laud peels of laughter as the whole rink turned to look at him. 

He remembers seeing Yuzuru hang onto a confused yet amused Nobu as he felt a grin of triumph wash over his face. Javier watched amused as Yuzuru continued laughing eventually turning into soft giggles.  
-  
The fifth time Javier feels euphoria running through his body was when he kissed Yuzuru. 

It was a cold night in Toronto, he remembers walking down a street with Yuzuru and watching as the younger talked about something, his eyes shining with childlike excitement. The streetlamps cast shadows on Yuzuru's face causing him to look more beautiful than usual. 

Javier wasn't sure what compelled him to lean in and capture Yuzuru's soft lips in a kiss, he wasn't sure when be even started seeing his in a different light, wasn't sure when his heart began beating for Yuzuru only, what he was sure off was the pure joy running thought his veins as Yuzuru kissed him back, the exhilaration as Yuzuru slid his hands around Javier's neck.

Javier remembers them breaking apart and Yuzuru giggling lightly, he remembers a warmth running through his body unlike any other causing him to lean his forehead against Yuzuru's.  
-  
Javier thought he knew euphoria, knew happiness, knew joy but with Yuzuru by his side, happily laughing at his lame jokes, softly caressing his hair, smiling at him whenever he catches his eye, Javier knows that finally, he fully knows what euphoria is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed (*⌒∇⌒*)
> 
> It was actually quite fun to write this.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
